Mad World
by An Angel in Darkness
Summary: When the Top 7 Idols of Season 8 get into a massive argument, they are cursed! Every song that they sing on 'Idol' becomes a reality!
1. Broken Guitars and Glasses

*****Hey, people! Its me, Angel! I know a lot of people have requested this Fic, and I'm not sure if it will live up to its expectations. If anyone has suggestions for me, just PM me!!!*****

Annoying Voice-Over Guy: Tuesday Night. American Idol Mansion. The Top 7 are preparing for their performances. All is quiet except for the television. The Idols have NO idea about what will hit them in a few moments. Pain. Misery. And an entire Mad World that comes crashing down on them.

T.V.: Hey everyone, I'm Mario Lopez! Welcome to _Extra. _It seems that the hot topic of the day is _American Idol's _Lil Rounds. At the Hollywood premiere of Zac Efron's new movie, _17 Again,_ she slipped to the tabloids that fellow contestant, Adam Lambert, has a major crush on another member of the show, Kris Allen.

Adam: LIL ROUNDS! GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!

Lil: What the hell did I do THIS time, Adam? You always blame me for everything!

Adam: Did you tell the tabloids about my uh…crush…on uh…(whispers)…you know who?

Lil: No! Why would I do that!

T.V.: (voice of Lil) Adam Lambert is the most STUPID person I've ever met! I really don't know why the producers are keeping him on the show. He's just setting a bad example!

Adam: You're calling ME stupid? You're the one who doesn't even use good grammar!

Lil: And you do?

Adam: No! But I believe that the term is not the (imitates Lil) "most STUPID" person you've ever met, it's the "STUPIDEST" person you've ever met.

(Allison Iraheta emerges from the bathroom.)

Allison: Really, Adam? Are you sure? Isn't it "most stupid"?

(Adam and Lil's mouths hang open.)

Adam: Allie? Is that you?

Allison: Yeah, it's me…Why did you ask? Do I look different?

Lil: Just a little…Okay, a lot!

Allison: What's wrong?

(Allison turns to look in the mirror and screams.)

Allison: AAAAAAAAAAH! Adam! I can't BELIEVE you! WHY did you switch our hair dye!

Adam: I didn't! I swear!

Allison: Well, now my hair is BLUE, not RED like it usually is! SOMEBODY did SOMETHING, and it wasn't the hair fairy, so don't even TRY that one!

(Anoop Desai runs into the room.)

Anoop: HIDE ME!!!

(Anoop dives into Adam's open closet and slams the doors closed. Kris Allen runs into the room with a guitar in his hands. All of the strings are broken.)

Kris: WHERE IS HE?

Adam: Who, Anoop?

Kris: (sarcastic) No, Santa Claus! YES, Anoop! He broke all of my guitar strings!

Adam: He's in the closet!

Allison: Adam, you idiot! We were supposed to HIDE Anoop, not give him away!

Adam: Oh…

Lil: Oh, don't play stupid, Adam! We both know that you wanted to help Kris!

Adam: According to you, I don't need to play stupid because I already am…

Lil: Shut up!

Allison: My HAIR! My beautiful red hair! GONE! All because of an ass named Adam…

T.V.: And when we come back, we will report our other top story: Adam Lambert's conformation to _Rolling Stone_ magazine that he is, in fact, gay.

Adam: Oh, COME ON! Didn't everyone know that already!

Allison/Anoop/Lil/Kris: YES!

(Matt Giraud comes into the room, with Danny Gokey following him.)

Matt: This is all YOUR fault, Danny! Who the hell is STUPID enough to leave their GLASSES on a COUCH!

Danny: I fell asleep, okay! And don't tell me that this was MY fault. YOU'RE the one who had to SIT in the wrong spot!

Matt: Its all YOUR fault that now I have glass in my ass!

Danny: Well, its YOUR fault that now, I don't have a pair of glasses to match my outfit when I'm wearing red!

Matt: Oh, come on! You have over fifty pairs! I'm sure you could find SOMETHING in that stupid "collection" of yours!

Danny: At least I collect something that I NEED, Mr. I Collect Hats!

Matt: I do NOT collect hats!

Danny: You have more hats then you have all other clothing items combined…you collect hats…

(Danny tries to walk away from his fight with Matt. He sees Allison's blue hair.)

Danny: Oh my god, Allie! What happened? Did Adam switch your hair dye with his?

Allison: YES!

Kris: Adam, could you come over here for a second? ANOOP WON'T COME OUT OF YOUR CLOSET!!! I need to beat him with my guitar to get all of my anger out!

Anoop: (from closet.) Please, Adam! DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT!!!

Kris: Don't worry, Anoop! I'll only hurt you a little bit! You'll only have to LIVE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!

Adam: Kris? You're being WAY too hard on Anoop. How about he just gets you new strings and everything will be fine!

(Kris angrily grabs Adam's shirt)

Kris: Listen here, Lambert! I need my guitar for TONIGHT!!! If I don't perform with it, my performance will SUCK! Then people won't vote for me, and then I'll get voted off of the show, and then my ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE will suck!!!

Lil: Oh my god, this is classic!

Adam: Don't think that your off the hook just because I'm trying to help the love of my life right now, because when-

(Kris drops Adam's shirt.)

Kris: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Adam: That I'm trying to help you?

Kris: NO! The part about me being the love of your life!!!

Adam: Oh crap…

Annoying Voice-Over Guy: Are you confused? Good. Just wait. Things get a thousand times worse.

*****Yeah, it sucked. I know! I know! Don't yell at me for it!*****


	2. What's Going On?

Annoying Voice-Over Guy: Oh, Hello. Welcome back to the story…so…The next morning…

(Idol Mansion. All is quiet. All of a sudden, a door slams open and Allison screams with rage.)

Allison; HOLY CRAP ADAM LAMBERT! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!

Adam: (crying) Allie! I'm sorry! *sobs* EVER so sorry! *weeps* It was dark! How was I supposed to know that your foot was there? *yells* I'M SORRY! JUST DON'T HURT ME!!! I BEG OF YOU!

Kris: (waking up) What's going on?

Adam: ALLISON IS GONNA KILL ME!

Kris: So?

Adam: HELP ME!

Allison: Wow, Adam, you're stupid. Kris isn't gonna protect you… He's a total wimp!

Kris: (serious) Thank you…

(Kris goes back to sleep. Lil comes into the room.)

Lil: What's all the yelling about?

Allison: ADAM IS A BITCH! So I'm gonna REARRANGE HIS FACE!

(Adam runs behind Lil.)

Adam: Lil, don't let her destroy my face! I enjoy my face, and so do a lot of other people!

Allison: I don't give a crap, Adam! COME OVER HERE AND TAKE THE PAIN LIKE A MAN!

(Allison looks ready to charge at Adam.)

Adam: Holy shit! She's gonna kill me! LIL, HELP!!!

Lil: Whoa, stop RIGHT NOW! Both of you! Now what happened?

Adam: I stepped on her foot!

Allison: HARD!

Adam: Well, I DIDN'T MEAN TO, OKAY! It was a TOTAL accident!

Lil: That's stupid. How about we just forget this ever happened and channel our inner balance of harmony…

Allison: Hey, wait a second, Lil! When did you become Mrs. I love Peace?

Lil: When did your face get so ugly? Oh wait! It was that way the whole time!

Allison: Okay, now your Mrs. Corny Insults! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

Lil: How am I supposed to know?

Kris: What's going on?

Allison: I just asked that question, dumbass!

Adam: I'm apprehensive! *cries*

(Danny walks over. There is a monkey on his head, which he is completely unaware of.)

Danny: Hey…

Kris: What's on your head?

Danny: Uh, hair I guess…

Allison: He was talking about the GOD DAMN monkey!

Danny: What monkey?

(Danny realizes that there is a monkey on his head and tries to get it off.)

Danny: Oh. My. God. I'm freaking HANDCUFFED to it…

Lil: *laughs* That is like, SO funny! Like TOTAL LMAO moment!

Adam: Lil? Are you okay? Did you steal my crack? Cuz I didn't have all that much left! MAYBE YOU FINISHED IT! *cries* Oh, now I have get some more! *sobs* AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT RIGHT NOW!

Lil: Life sucks. And no, Adam, I didn't steal any of your crack…

Kris: What's going on?

Danny: THE MONKEY JUST BIT ME!

(Someone screams.)

Allison: Oh, crap… ADAM WHAT DID YOU DO?

Adam: *cries* That wasn't me! *sobs* I thought you said my screams were unique! *weeps* AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL THAT IT WASN'T ME! *whimpers* You…you…LIAR! *hysterically cries*

Danny: Well, if that wasn't Adam, then who was it? OW! The monkey bit me again! Damn bitchy monkey…

Kris: What's going on?

Annoying Voice-Over Guy: Kris is right. What IS going on? Will the Idols ever find out what's wrong? Will they find out who screamed? Will the monkey ever stop biting Danny? Find out in the next chapters of Mad World! And please review, because me paycheck depends on your reviews, and I want a big paycheck, so PLEA-

Director: CUT!


End file.
